Nadie no existe
by High Flying Bird
Summary: "¿Quién soy?" se te antoja, de repente, una pregunta muy complicada. ¿De veras te estás poniendo nerviosa por un simple espejo? 1º puesto en el reto "Fobias" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.


**Disclaimer** : todo, todito es de George Martin. Bueno, algo será de la HBO también, digo yo.

 **Advertencia** : este fic participa en el reto "Fobias" del foro **Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.** Si queréis participar, traed galletas con chocolate. Es mi obligación advertiros de que he tenido que trabajar con la fobia a los espejos y me ha salido algo muy raruno, extraño, inexplicable, incomprensible, y cuando lo terminéis de leer os preguntaréis: "¿Esta chica se lo ha pensado (de verdad de la buena) dos veces antes de subirlo?".

Personaje: Arya Stark.

...

 **Nadie no existe**

...

Dudas. Que te atrevas a hacerlo supone algo más que romper con todo y eres consciente de ello. Si solo se tratase de tener el coraje de decir "basta" y de empezar de nuevo —eres especialista en los nuevos y rápidos comienzos—, lo harías. Saltarías al vacío.

No es eso. Es mucho más. Es el momento que sin darte cuenta has ido aplazando y, a la vez, es el momento que más presente tenías en tu cabeza. Lo estabas esperando y lo estabas eludiendo. Lo deseabas y tenías pavor. Sí, resuelves que estás asustada, que tienes miedo, y debes controlarte para resistir la tentación de caer de rodillas.

Ingresas en la estancia. Te resulta familiar, debería. Cierras los postigos para impedir que entre la nieve y echas un vistazo a tu alrededor. No son necesarias las precauciones porque es un castillo muerto, únicamente habitado por fantasmas. El vasto silencio comienza a abrumarte.

Humedeces los labios con la lengua e identificas tu objetivo. Se encuentra a tan solo un par de pasos. Ahora tienes piernas largas, fuertes, como de amazona, y manos hábiles y decididas. También es cierto que de poco te van a servir en esta situación. Te das cuenta de que a pesar de todo, eres muy ingenua. Creías que el miedo era una sensación de un pasado que nunca tuviste. Resulta que en este preciso instante te está golpeando sin piedad en la boca del estómago. Ni rastro de tu entrenamiento, de tu impavidez, de la sangre fría de la que hacías gala.

¿De veras te estás poniendo nerviosa por un simple **espejo**?

Pones en orden tus pensamientos. Ya casi has decidido cómo vas a actuar. Te dices que tu inquietud responde a la posibilidad de no recordar, de volver a experimentar la horrible sensación de la ignorancia, de estar perdida, de no saber adónde ir ni qué esperar. Conoces perfectamente de qué va eso.

Te permites un instante para serenarte. Respiras hondo, tomas la mayor cantidad de aire posible en tus pulmones y luego lo expulsas pausadamente. Tal vez si te repites que todo saldrá bien sucederá, pero ya no eres una niña pequeña. Sonríes con amargura y repites el proceso. Coges aire, exhalas. Coges aire, exhalas. Lo haces hasta que tus manos dejan de temblar.

Ha pasado tanto tiempo que es probable que hayas olvidado tu rostro, piensas. Has tenido tantas identidades que es probable que confundas tu aspecto. Temes buscar en el espejo a una vieja amiga y que éste te devuelva la imagen de una desconocida.

¿Quién eres? «Nadie», respondes automáticamente. Mientes. Sabes que no lo es. ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién puede aguardarte si te asomas al espejo? La que más te gustaba era Arya Entrelospiés, la chiquilla que nació y creció en Invernalia; también estaban Arry, Comadreja, Nymeria, Nan y Perdiz. Gata era divertida. Y Beth, y Mercy. Y Nadie.

«Nunca he sido Nadie», te aseguras. Es una mentira a medias. No se puede ser Nadie y ser Alguien a la vez.

Recuerdas aquella época, cuando eras ciega, lo sencillo era. No tenías que mirarte en ningún espejo, no era necesario estudiar las expresiones de la gente, ni decidir qué era verdad o mentira por su forma de mirar. De alguna manera, sus voces sonaban más claras y dibujaban una imagen más realista de tu alrededor. Qué fácil era la vida simplificada en olfato, oído y tacto.

Así que cierras los ojos. Es una estupidez, veremos si da resultado. Tus manos recuperan su nerviosa tiritona cuando tocas el cristal. Puedes sentir el frío del vidrio en la palma de tu mano. «De Myr —te acuerdas súbitamente—, el espejo vino de Myr, como las lentes.» Intentas razonar. Nadie no existe, no tiene ni recuerdos ni posesiones. No siente ni padece. Y tú lo posees todo. No olvidas a Arya Caracaballo, tu cuerpo es un volcán de emociones y, además, tienes una _Aguja_.

«¿Quién soy?» se te antoja, de repente, una pregunta muy complicada. Crees que vas a dar la respuesta y el espejo te va a decir que te equivocas, que no es más que fruto de tu imaginación. Entonces, descubrirás que no hay ningún punto de apoyo, ni un solo lugar al que regresar.

Suspiras. Has tenido suficiente de cobardía por hoy. Vamos, abre los ojos.

Ábrelos.

Lo haces lentamente.

Hay una mujer en el espejo. Parece confusa. Y te observa.

Sientes que tu corazón va más rápido de lo que debería. Tal vez no era esa mujer la que esperabas encontrar.

Te fijas un poco más. ¿Qué hay de sus ojos? ¿Acaso no son como la tormenta? ¿No es su cabello oscuro y desordenado el mismo que cae por tu espalda? Más flaca de lo que debería, con el rostro alargado y la piel pálida. Parece que coincide con lo que esperabas.

Tocas el rostro del espejo. Sus rasgos, su boca, el mentón y el cuello. Observas detenidamente su ropa, sus gestos y finalmente sonríes.

—Arya —susurras—, Arya Stark.


End file.
